


'cause you're down for me and i'm down too

by Anonymous



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Feminization, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, and "good girl", and they fuck, as God intended, kind of, princess!takumi, yes ren calls him "princess"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:48:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29025231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Takumi is the first thing Ren does when he is back home
Relationships: Kawanishi Takumi/Kawashiri Ren
Comments: 9
Kudos: 22
Collections: anonymous





	'cause you're down for me and i'm down too

**Author's Note:**

> so here it is, the princess takkun smut no asked for. from yours truly <3  
> (also i blame ren for this. for the simply back of him being a whore. that's it)

“Ren-kun, ungh, _please_ ,” Takumi whines, face buried into the pillow. Takumi is trying his best to keep his ass up in the air while his legs are shaking. Ren is fucking his tongue in and out of Takumi’s hole, even though Takumi came two times already, the older man won’t stop sending him into overstimulation. “Please, _I_ —”

“Please what, princess?” Ren murmurs, as he holds on Takumi’s thighs to help prevent the small boy from collapsing onto the bed.

“Can’t, _can’t_ , _not again_ , please,” Takumi sobs, feeling the kick of his third orgasm coming to him. His head is completely empty, quite literally and how he likes it to be. He keeps on chanting the few words he can come up with, failing to come up with a coherent sentence, “Takkun can’t, nghh.”

“Takkun can and will,” Ren simply says. The older boy spreads wet kisses along Takumi’s inner thighs, “I am only helping you finish what you started. Weren’t you almost done when I got home, princess?”

“Re— _Ren-kun_ , ‘m sorry,” Takumi gasps when Ren starts to thrust into his hole once again, “I needed you— _you_ , I missed Ren-kun a—a lot.”

“Aw, my princess missed me so he _had_ to fuck himself with his fingers, right?” Ren chuckles. “Too bad I came home early and caught him, I bet he thought he could get away with it,” he runs his tongue along Takumi’s asshole, the younger boy whines nonstop under him, “Needed me? Sounds like excuses from an horny little girl to me.”

Takumi chokes on his own moan at that, almost coming solely on how hard Ren’s words are hitting him. It’s not the humiliation that gets him off, really, instead, it’s the idea of Ren finding out how _desperate_ he is. His intentions weren’t bad, it just happened that he woke up _needy_ and horny from his nap and Ren wasn’t there to give it to him.

Ren starts thrusting two fingers in and out of the small boy’s tight heat, making Takumi loudly moan in surprise. With how well lubed up his fingers are and Takumi’s hole already loosened up from the older boy’s tongue, the movements of the digits create a lewd, wet and loud sound that’s too embarrassing for Takumi to handle.

“Isn’t that nice? It’s like your cute, pretty hole is begging me to fill it up,” Ren says tauntingly, “And you thought your fingers would be enough or tell me, princess, do they feel as good as my cock does?”

Takumi can hardly breathe, he makes his best effort to look at Ren trying to figure out what he asked him. The older boy smiles seeing his cheeks are flushed and wet with tears, his mouth hanging open as Takumi babbles a bunch of nonsense.

“Look at you, so beautiful,” Ren says, pulling his fingers out. Takumi whines at the sudden emptiness. “But I need you to answer me princess.”

“Ren-ku—kun’s cock, nothing is as good, _he_ —,” Takumi tries his best to contain his sobs, he doesn’t even know what he is saying, “ _Takkun needs it_ , please.”

“I thought you said you couldn’t come anymore, and now you’re asking for my cock?” Ren teases him. Takumi is sure he is gonna break down in tears if Ren makes him beg one more time, he is too far gone inside his subspace at this point to even be able to talk. “It’s okay, Takkun only thinks about cock, right? He is such a filthy girl.”

Luckily for Takumi, and the last strings of sanity he is holding onto, Ren manhandles him so he is laying on his back, helping him spread his legs open for him. The older boy gently reaches out to accommodate Takumi’s shirt, he knows the small boy is a little self conscious about his body and Ren’s priority is always making sure he is comfortable.

“Good girl,” Ren says, he wraps his hand around Takumi’s leaking cock making him cry out. “I was planning on making you come like this now and then edged you again. All night long like that,” he says stroking his cock, “but I am weak for an obedient, pretty princess like you.”

“Am, _I_ , _I_ am,” Takumi gasps as Ren keeps on teasing his wet tip. “I, I am a _good_ , _good girl_.”

“Of course you are a baby, this was just an incident that won’t repeat again, am I right?” Ren takes his hands off his cock to thrust his fingers back into his hole. Takumi eagerly nods, “You’re the best girl Ren-kun could ever ask for,”

Takumi loves when Ren refers to himself as that, the same way Ren loves it when he calls himself Takkun.

Ren’s free hand makes his way to Takumi’s face, wiping away some of his tears. “Princess,” he fondly says to himself, “all mine.” Ren’s thumb runs along Takumi’s bottom lip, pushing it into his mouth. Takumi immediately starts to suck on it at the same time Ren removes his fingers. The younger boy makes the effort to make eye contact with his boyfriend but he caughts the older boy staring at his clenching, needy hole.

“You’re so desperate, you’re perfect for me, just the way you are,” Ren softly says, “But I wonder if you would like to have a pussy sometimes, only so you could have another hole for me to fill, hm?”

Takumi straight up _gags_ , _choking_ on Ren’s thumb so the older boy immediately pulls it out, using it to wipe the saliva running down Takumi’s chin. “Seems like I can’t make my princess wait any more.”

For the first time in the whole night, Takumi finally sees Ren taking a piece of his clothes off. Takumi feels a vague sense of pride when Ren pulls his pants and underwear down, looking at how hard he is, knowing he is the one that, _the only one_ , that can make Ren get like that.

When Ren is fully naked, he strides over the small boy laying on the bed, smashing their lips together in the act. Takumi feels Ren using his arms to keep his thighs apart as he settles himself between them, carefully to not break their lips apart. It’s very sloppy and Takumi’s jaw is hurting a bit so he let’s Ren invade him with his tongue, taking his breath away.

“Can you ask for it one more time, like the good little girl you are?” Ren says, lifting his head to meet Takumi’s bright, teary eyes.

“Nghh, _Ta_ —Takkun needs your cock,” Takumi makes his best effort to push the words out, “Ren-kun, _ple—please_ , please.”

Ren comes closer to his face to give him a little kiss on the right cheek, then proceeding to whisper to his ear, “Of course, princess.”

It’s finally the moment Takumi has been waiting for since he woke up from his nap, whimpering because he was so desperate for Ren to touch him when he wasn’t around. Now he is content, knowing what it’s next. Ren sits up a little, admiring the boy in front of him one more time before he grabs his cock and starts to push it inside his ass.

“ _So good_ ,” Ren moans out loud once he bottoms out, “you’re so warm and so wet, imagine the mess it’s going to be once I’m done cumming inside of you,” says. Takumi can only sob, anticipating to feel his hole dripping, a reminder of how good Ren just fucked him.

Ren begins to push in and out, he is not as patient and slow as other times but Takumi also doesn’t want him to be. If it was way too much he could simply use their safe word and stop, but Ren has taken care of him properly so far. As always.

“Maybe I should thank you for being a little bad,” Ren says, agitated, “if not I probably won’t be fucking you like this now. But then you'll get used to it and I won’t have the patience to be so considerate with you,” Takumi starts crying again, feeling his cheeks heat up. He knows Ren would never, neither would he, Takumi likes to be obedient and hear Ren showering with praise. But the unknown is also arousing to him.

One of Ren’s hands is holding Takumi by his waist, keeping him still, pressing him down to prevent his cock from slipping out. The other hand is keeping one of Takumi’s legs bent over, giving him better access as the small boy let’s himself get fucked vigorously.

“I love my baby so much, he makes me feel so good,” Ren isn’t holding back, pouding as deep and fast as he can. Takumi has no idea what words or sounds are leaving his mouth by now but he sees Ren’s eyes darken, he knows how much his boyfriend loves it when Takumi gets all messy and _brainless_ for him.

Takumi has nothing to worry about now but Ren and his sweet words for him, how good he makes him feel when he fucks senseless and how much Ren is enjoying it too. He is happy as it is.

Ren grunts, Takumi knows he is close too. He frees his leg from Ren’s grip to wrap both of them around the older boy’s hips, pulling him as close as he can. “Is Takkun gonna come?” Ren lends closer to him, deeping his cock inside of Takumi as he keeps moving fast, “Is he gonna make a mess for Ren-kun?” he asks. Takumi weakly nods and whines.

“I think he earned it, yeah,” Ren buries his face on the crack of Takumi’s neck, “come for me, princess, and I will give it to you too.”

Takumi's vision almost goes white as his orgasm finally takes over him, he has been holding it for so long now and for being the third one today it surely hits him hard. He lays in the bed boneless, his legs are shaking and he is tired but he does his best to keep them in place as Ren finishes fucking him.

Ren quickly captures his lips in a tender kiss, moaning inside Takumi’s mouth as he is hitting his orgasm too. He keeps on moving as much as he can, making sure to give Takumi all of him. When he feels like he is done and he is ready to pull out, Takumi arms keep him in place, letting him know he wants him to _stay_ for a while.

“Baby, we need to get up,” Ren softly whispters to him after a few minutes. Takumi grumbles a little but he agrees only because he is feeling nice.

Takumi doesn’t even make the effort to move, he is exhausted and slightly in pain. Nothing that he cannot handle. Ren on the other hand quickly gets up, sitting next to him on the bed.

“I will go run a nice bath and then we can order some food, what do you think?” he sweetly smiles as him as if he wasn’t strongly fucking Takumi out of his senses just now. “I got ice cream too, from the place you like.”

“Did you remember to put it in the freezer?” Takumi asks.

“Oh, well, I guess I was too busy eating you out,” Ren winks at him, Takumi pulls the closest blanket he finds over his head to hide his flustered face. Ren hears him cutely saying “shut up” under it. “You decided to surprise me when I came home, not my fault.”

“Stop,” Takumi’s eyes peek over the blanket, “I’m hungry, I want a big burger and soda,” he says. “Uhm, I don’t wanna take a bath right now.”

“Why not?”

“Because, you know,” Takumi looks at Ren and Ren looks at him, then he directs his eyes to his ass and makes it obviously, “I want to keep it, for now.”

“Oh,” Ren realizes, “ew.” Takumi sneaks an arm out to playfully punch his boyfriend's stomach. Ren laughs at him. “We can take a shower before sleeping, it's alright. I’m gonna order the food now.”

While the older boy grabs his phone and start to type, Takumi takes his time to look at him, he is still a bit weak and dumb still trying to come back but he is extremely happy to have Ren with him. Ren puts the phone down, smiling at him.

“Well, thirty minutes till it gets here, I have time to put on some pants on,” Ren says. “Is everything alright? Was that good?”

“Fantastic, I just need one more thing.”

“What is it?”

“Thirty minutes cuddle session with me?” Takumi says, Ren doesn’t hesitate, getting under the blanket with him, ready to spoil his baby with kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> i was bored yesterday and wrote this in one sitting T_T hehe  
> thanks to my beta for being the best bestest bester of them all :*  
> kudos and comments are so sexy too <3 thanks for reading!


End file.
